


Waiting Room (Fanart)

by AyaroS92



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, fanart of fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaroS92/pseuds/AyaroS92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un fanart de una de mis parejas favoritas de este fic xD<br/>Natasha Romanov y Kate Bishop n-n</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waiting Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678193) by [spoffyumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi). 



(ALERTA DE SPOILER)

La historia trata de Bucky siendo un estudiante de preparatoria (high school) escribe un ensayo en el que menciona que esta harto de todos y en donde supuesta mente en dicho ensayo comente un atentado contra la escuela, debido a esto es mandado a terapia, donde conoce a Steve, el cual es el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano el cual esta recibiendo terapia ya que su madre esta en fase terminal de cáncer.

Steve a pesar de haber mantenido una relación con Sharon Carter es gay y esta en el closet, Bucky es abiertamente homosexual, juntos comienzan una amistad que pronto se trasforma en algo mas.

Todas estas aventuras son seguidas de cerca por el mejor amigo pacheco de Bucky, Clint, el cual obviamente esta perdidamente enamorado de Natasha la animadora extranjera, novia actualmente de Bruce Banner, un sujeto temperamental y no apto para Natasha según Clint, para aderezar esto Kate esta enamorada de Clint y prácticamente lo persigue por toda la escuela, debido a bastantes enredos y algunas dobles citas Natasha y Kate terminan de alguna manera estando juntas.


	2. Chapter 2

Sigo obsesionándome con esta pareja u-u

Aunque se que voy a tardar bastante en leer un fanfic puramente de ellas, aun así me encantaron (:

(Tarde en leer un fanfic de stucky como 2 años xD)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo bastante tiempo que no dibujo ni mucho menos pinto con acuarelas ... creo que lo ultimo fue en el 2012 ... (Bendita universidad)
> 
> Así que no me linchen demasiado u-u
> 
> En un futuro quizás no muy cercano, cuando el trabajo y los ahorros me lo permitan comprare un scanner ^-^
> 
> (Me pagan como $34 dolares a la quincena )': ...)

**Author's Note:**

> Déjenme decirles que jamas pensé en ellas como pareja … pero termine amándolas, a ellas y a Clint y su manera de ser en este fanfic xD
> 
> Me obsesione un poquito con ellas, así que aquí les dejo un garabato rápido de ellas :3
> 
> No estoy segura de si así era el uniforme de las animadoras o si alguna vez lo describieron … Así que me tome algunas libertades artísticas  
> je je je ^w^


End file.
